


Venom!

by orphan_account



Category: Shazam! (2019), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Trans Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie Broke is a 15 year old boy who's hopped from group  home to group home, intent on finding his birth mother. But when we gets the powers of an alien fighting to keep his species from going extinct, his life changes in a major way.Juggling finding his mom, joining a new school, fighting one of his others kind, and trying to find a family of his own, Eddie has a lot on his plate. Luckily, he isn't alone.





	Venom!

Dorothy sat on the counter of the conies stand, her mother focusing on a balloon at the opposite side. She hand was steady as she held the dart but when she took her shot it grazed the latex by just a few millimeters.

“Mommy, the alien, I want the alien!” Dorothy harped, chubby finger pointing at the little green man hanging in the cold December air. Her mother gave a tired smile, exhaling opaque breath from her nose. 

“I know, sweet thing, mommy's trying.” Forking over another dollar she tried again and finally popped a balloon. Letting out a little cheer she looked to her daughter and shook her arm happily. But she was focused on something else. 

The conny had a small, plastic compass in his hand. 

“Here's your prize. Sorry, kid,” he said, not an ounce of apology in his voice. Dorothy took it anyway, her disappointment evident. Her mother grew the slightest bit more tired, a few tons of apology in her expression alone.

“I'm sorry, Dory, maybe next year we'll get the alien. But hey, look on the bright side!” She took the compass and held it to her daughters face, slowly rotating it in her hands. “It helps you find your way, so you'll never be lost.”


End file.
